Chamomile
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Only Odin and Sleipnir know the truth. And while they contemplate how the past and the future collide into a sea of chamomile scent Thor is sinking into those deep, green eyes. / Male & Female Loki, Thunderfrost and sweet, family fluff.
1. Because I love you, son

**Hello! So I definitely got mad and planned a multi-chapter story :)**

**Your reaction to this first chapter will decide if I keep it or not. **

**BTW: The parts in italics aren't Thor's memories but... well, just mentions of the past. **

* * *

_Thor woke up evolved in a slight scent of chamomile. He inhaled the air greedily burying his nose in the dark flocks of the one lying by his side and wrapped his hands around the naked body. His brother smiled in his dreams, teenage face enlightened by the morning sun. He slowly opened the emerald-green eyes and yawned with delicacy, smirking at the golden god sharing his bed. _

_-Good morning, brother. _

_Thor would always remember that as one of the happiest moments of his life._

* * *

The throne hall was silent and empty, very empty. With the exception of two single figures, of course. Odin sat on his stunning throne and glanced down at his lost son, pain and guilt forming a limb on his old throat. He had no strength nor will to endure Loki's harsh words so he didn't remove the gag from his mouth. But the look that the dark god was sending to his foster father was enough to make the elder feel completely defeated.

When did he fail so badly as a parent? Was it when he let his little boy to surround himself by dark magic? When he unconsciously started to pay more attention to Thor? Or did he choose the wrong words to tell his precious child about his true parentage? Parentage... blood... race. They mattered nothing when you had calmed every cry break, when you banished every nightmare with improvised stories, when you lifted the little kid in your arms and felt his warmth and joy trough your tired bones or when you saw him taking his first steps towards you... What had blood to do with the constant pride he felt for his younger son's brilliant grades and his sharp intelligence? Oh! If he just had shown it more, if he just petted his raven head from time to time to tell him he was doing it great. And yet he never did it. He just keep it to himself, he let Loki to get lost in his elder brother's shadow, to sink into darkness and distress. _To sink into darkness. _His poor boy literally sank into the darkness of the universe. And he, Odin the Allfather, did nothing to avoid it. Too frightened to move or to think clearly, horrified by the image of his child hanging over the Nothing, he couldn't even say the words Loki needed to hear _"I love you, my son. Please, hold on"_ What kind of king was he if he wasn't even able to assure the wellbeing of those he loved the most?

Finally he rose from his throne and went down the stairs to stand face to face with the fallen god. Loki stood tall, never retreating, nor broking the eye-contact. Deadly injured and yet so firm. Even in those moments Odin felt a sparkle of pride he buried inside of his heart. Loki was no longer a solution to anything. He was a problem.

-My dear son, you've become a threat to the nine reams.

Loki rolled his eyes for reasons only he knew. And his father let out a long breath before continuing.

-You have almost destroyed an entire race, let the enemies of Asgard penetrate it's walls, murdered the Jotun king itself, - _"He did it for you"_ Screamed a voice in his head – tried to kill your own brother, and for the last but most important, attempted to conquer the Earth.

He sighted.

- For all those crimes your evil nature should be erased from the face of the world.

With those heavy words he opened the door and ordered a guard to take Loki back to his cell, letting Thor and Frigga in. It was time to inform his family about that hard decision.

* * *

Loki let himself to be crawled through the halls of Asgard, fortunately almost desert in those hours of the day. He could feel the change in the air when the skies turned dark under Thor's rage, and almost heard Frigga yelling to her husband. Fools all of them.

Death penalty.

He wasn't prepared for that, he expected eternal prison, torture, banishment... but not death. Maybe deep inside he still rely on this love his foster father claimed to have for him. Maybe Loki was the fool then. He could have fighted and tried to escape, but for what? The chitauri were against him, all the nine realms feared the "mad prince", the Fields of Wild were too obvious, and the perspective of passing the rest of his life hiding wasn't attractive at all. In another occasion the thirst for revenge would feed Loki's spirits, but right then he was just tired. Tired from everything, his bones ached after the Green Beast smashed him into the floor like a girl's doll and after the fucking journey through words. The dark god inhaled and exhaled deeply, ignoring the looks that were sent towards him. He just wanted to rest.

Though, the luck wasn't on his side that day. A few minutes after he was delivered to his retention cell Frigga came too and embraced his neck with shaking arms and watered eyes.

-My boy...

Loki shook his head, trying to make her understand he didn't want to see anyone. But she wouldn't give up. She never gave up on her children, so she placed a hand on his gag and played her subtle magic to remove it, kissing him on the jaw, then on the temple, and finally picking his nose with her gentle lips.

-Everything will be fine, honey, you are going to be ok.

Loki averted his eyes in view of her shameless lies.

-Of course, I'm just about to pay an everlasting visit to Hel. – He whispered through teeth.

His mother smiled.

-Don't be so pessimistic, my dear. And I'm sure she misses you.

-We both know as a father I'm even worse of a failure than Odin. – That was true; he wasn't close to any of his children, much to Angrboda's pleasure.

-That's not true. Sleipnir loves you

-Well, I wasn't exactly a "father" to him. – he laughed bitterly. Here, one being he would truly miss.

-Oh, Loki...

-Leave me, mother. I want to rest.

She nodded and kissed him for the last time. Her trembling lips against his forehead...

-All will be fine. Trust me, son.

He turned towards the wall, swallowing his last words; _"Tell Sleipnir I love him too"_

* * *

Odin stepped into the open-sky fields; the tall grass was tortured by the wind and heavy rain. Violent storms were blowing Asgard as a mirror of Thor's internal conflicts and pain.

However, his whistle overcome the thunder and flied through the nine realms like a magic arrow.

And his steed was there in less than a blinking. No matter how far he would go, when the Allfather called him Sleipnir was by his side in a matter of seconds.

But this time the king didn't need a ride through the battlefield, but just company. He stoke the horse's mane with a slight smirk.

-I lose a son and all my family does is to stand against me. How I am supposed to rule a kingdom when my own roof is collapsing? – But the stallion made no sign of understanding him - Are you also angry with me now?

Sleipnir twisted his head in order to avoid Odin to look in his big, dark eyes.

-When you all will understand this is for the best?

* * *

Thor entered Loki's cell and found him sleeping on the floor, facing the wall. The golden god leaned over the pale man and placed a kiss on his temple, getting lost for a moment in the slight scent of camomile irradiating from his soft messy hair.

-Brother...

-Fuck off, Thor. - Loki opened his green eyes glancing to the other with evident anger.

- I wasn't aware you were awake – he turned Loki on his back bending over his little brother. – Are you ready? For tomorrow I mean...

-Are _you?_

The soon-to-be-king said nothing for a couple of minutes. They just remained as that, silent, looking into each other's eyes.

-You know – Thor's voice sounded old and defeated in the quiet of the prison – You destroyed hundreds of lives, threatened me and my friends, murdered half of an entire race, and still I'm not able to bring myself to hate you.

-Because you're a sentimental fool.

-Or because I love you, brother.

-I'm not your brother.

- You are the only one who says so, and you're a natural liar, Loki.

With those words he leaned down and kissed Loki's lips, the first kiss they shared in a lot of time and maybe the last one.

* * *

That time there were four of them in the Throne Hall. The allfather himself, his wife, and both their beloved sons. Thor was grumpy as hell and Frigga crying on his shoulder. A painful scene. Thought, soon it was going to change. With a heavy heart he rose from his seat, grabbed Gungnir and lifted it sending Loki one last look. He could feel his fear and insecurity, as well as stubbornness and hate. But this was going to change too.

-I, Odin Allfather – the spear started to fall – condemn you, Loki...

_Boum_

**-... TO START OVER**

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Loki arched his neck with a deep moaning. The feeling of Thor inside him, those gentle hands all over his body... He could almost sense the heaven right there, and when he reached it he cried his brother's name as if it were a sacred word on his lips. _

_After a couple of last strokes the other god collapsed on top of him with a satisfied groan and buried his face in the jet black hair while kissing tenderly his ear. _

_-Brother..._

_-Yes, my love?_

_-Why do you always smell of chamomile?_

* * *

Thor opened his eyes, trying to turn his face from the hurting greyish light that was lazily invading his chamber. Another day of drizzle and cold winds through Asgard, at this rate the prince didn't knew if the bad weather was the cause of his bad mood or his bad mood was the cause of the bad weather. And to be sincere, hi didn't care. Every morning he woke up with the sensation that something was wrong, that there were something missing. His friends, as faithful and understandable as always, tried to cheer him up with spares and mead but even though it worked at the beginning now it felt useless. And the Allfather was gone.

It's been almost a month by now. One day, like any other one, Thor woke up with a heavy heart and his mother informed him that Odin parted at the crack of dawn. "In a search, dear wife" he said kissing her for the last time. But past three weeks he hadn't returned yet and his dear son Thor, the only heir to the throne since always, had to take care of his duties and fight that weird feeling of emptiness inside him.

So today was going to be another boring day of reading letters, signing documents and meeting the council, then making sure his own responsibilities are properly taken care of and spending some time with Frigga, who has been feeling down lately as well.

And so he was having a quick breakfast when a hot-headed guard rushed into the dining hall with wonderful news.

-The King is back, your hightness!

Thor forgot his buttered bread and ran outside, to the main entry, where he could see the mighty figure of his father approaching slowly, mounted in his eight-legged horse he looked tired but satisfied, and only after greeting him properly Thor noticed that the Allfether wasn't alone.

A small figure was curled against his chest. When the king dismounted and placed it on its feet before the Golden God he could see it was just a little girl with dirty, black hair. But then the creature raised her gaze.

And Thor got immediately lost in a pair of deep, green eyes.

-Listen well, son. From this very moment, this child is under my protection. She will live with us, eat from our table and I expect everyone, especially you, to treat her as a rightful part of our family. – Odin exchanged a subtle glance with his stallion – Her name is **Loki**.

Thor thought he could smell chamomile.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? **

**I would really like to know if you consider this a good idea to go on with :)**

**PS: Do someone have an extra AO3 invitation? I'm desperate for an account there! Please!**

**PS2: I really need a Beta-reader, because English is not my native language and I would prefer to be sure that my stories are not full of grammar mistakes. **


	2. Flower crowns are not girly

**Hi. **

**Here I bring you the second chapter, there will be 4 or 5 more before shit gets serious, so please enjoy the family fluff :)**

**BTW: I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so the next update will be in two weeks. **

* * *

-Thooooooooor! – A black bur jumped on his stomach and Thor let his breath out gasping wildly to recover his composure. Which resulted imposible, firstly because he was in bed, and secondly because the hangover from the night before quickly overcame him. Cursing with words a six-year old child shouldn't hear he rolled the girl off him and buried his head under the pillow.

- Loki, get off my chambers! – He groaned grumpily while she was shaking his shoulder.

- The All-father wants to see you, and you already skipped breakfast, Thor.

- So he should send a guard. – The Golden God was feeling anything but golden at the moment. That drinking bet he accepted with Volstagg last night seemed like a very bad idea right now. His head felt like a thousand needles and the bile was rising slowly by his throat

-Oh, but I'm much more effective waking you up.

Of course, guards didn't jump over their princes screaming like wild chickens.

-Do me a favour, would you? Go to the healer's rooms and order me a potion for hangover.

-You shouldn't drink so much – She got off his bed but turned before reaching the door – It's not giving you a proper image as a future king.

-What do you know about royal behaviour, lousy?! Get me my drink! Hurry up.

She sent him a cold look and went out with a proud step.

Thor sighed and sank into his blankets. Blessed be his temper, now he most likely wouldn't get the healing drink in his life. And if it wasn't enough a slight feeling of guilt was being added to the physical discomfort. It was always like that with Loki, Thor disliked her with all his soul but it was enough to make her a little bit sad and something inside him ripped his heart apart. He hated it.

Her intrusion in his life have been so sudden and covered by mystery that Asgard's prince hadn't even had enough time to make up his mind when rumours started to run through the palace. Speculations of who could be that skinny child the King has announced as his protected.

Thor went himself to speak to his father on the third evening and found him teaching Loki to read. She sat on his lap and the All-father was wrapping a hand around her shoulders while his other hand travelled through the lines Loki recited in a low voice. She resulted to be a very fast learner. At some point Odin stopped and fluttered her hair with a look of infinite fondness in his old face, congratulating her. A venomous arrow of jealousy hit Thor. He wasn't the insecure type, but he was used to be the centre of his father's pride, his only Golden son. But that unknown girl was quickly becoming the apple in the All-father's eye. He went off with a heavy heart and swallowed his doubts for a good couple of weeks.

But servants liked to chat about the royalty, and soon the worst of the rumours reached Thor; almost everyone believed that Loki was Odin's bastard daughter.

Thor didn't even understand why it hit him so much. To have little affairs and children on the side was something usual, especially among royalty. The prince himself was born not so long before his father took Frigga as his consort. But Thor never thought about the goddess Gaea as his mother (nor she seemed interested in him) and it has been Frigga who stood by his side, ho raised him, taught him all her wisdom, sang him sweet lullabies... He loved his mother more than anything in the world, and even if he could bear the fact that his father cheated on her, to bring that child into Asgardian's court was something completely different. It was the King's right, yes, but it was an offence to his wife.

And so he told his father when he interrupted his evening-time with the girl.

-Where did you got that idea from, my son? – The Old God raised an eyebrow.

- It's obvious! You bring her from nowhere, you treat her as a princess and you give us no reasons for it.

- I don't have anything to explain, I just found her alone under the rain and taken her under my wig. That's all.

-Which what purpose? – He observed the familiar gaze turning away, hesitating.

-There's always a purpose in everything I do, dear son, but it doesn't mean I must be aware about it myself. Let's let fate to decide our destiny this time. I can assure you that Loki is not of my blood, but I'm determined to treat her as such – he petted the little one's head and she smiled to him shyly – and your suspicions about her bother me.

-But...

-Why you do not accompany Loki to her room? – He turned to the girl and told her that their drawing cession was over for today, she just nodded. – I want you to start to spend some time together.

They walked silently through the corridors. Like two strangers (they were strangers indeed) going in the same direction by causalities.

And then she wrapped his hand. It was a subtle and cold touch, but innocent at the same time. He looked down to find those poison-green eyes looking directly at him, through his soul, and something pained in his very insides.

-You don't like me, do you? – Her voice was soft but made Thor feel guilty.

-It's not your fault. It's that my father...

-If you're going to dislike me better be for something I've really done wrong- He looked at her amused, and then she smiled – but I'd prefer you to like me.

And then she let him go and ran ahead "I know the way from here, thank you" yelled before disappearing around the corner. Slightly surprised Thor lifted the hand she was holding to his face and realized that it was... violet. Violet like the drawing ink Loki had been using before.

That little piece of shit.

Two years had passed since then and anything changed at all.

* * *

-Did you want to see me, father?

Thor entered the Throne room while Odin was discussing some matters with his generals.

-My son, - he turned to him when finished – I see you had a pretty good time yesterday. However, a delay like that is unacceptable for a future king. – Ok, so that's where Loki got her not-so-childish words from.

-My apologies, father.

The allfather nodded and then proceed to explain the Golden God the reason he called him.

-You know your mother and me were supposed to pay a visit to Vanaheimr today. But I fear I have more urgent matters to attend. So you will be the one to accompany the Queen and speak in my name.

"_Only that?"_ Thought Thor gladly while bowing respectfully his head.

-By the way, Loki is going too.

_Fuck_

* * *

The land of the Vanir was beautiful. Immense fields of flowers and cereal shining under bright sky, a large port at the side of a clean river filled with impressive merchant ships and laughing children running through the streets of the main city.

But the meeting with the Queen of the Vanir vas in the private residence on the countryside. A place that Thor knew pretty well and it made him feel nostalgic. Besides, he grew bored very soon, and not just bored_, Fucking bored_. So after the sunset excused himself and went for a walk. The land remained hot from the day and the air suffocated in scents of honey, exotic flowers and chamomile. Chamomile. He loved and hated that smell at the same time for no actual reason. So he stopped by the side of some stream admiring the shining of the waters. His heart ached.

* * *

_-Brother! Brother! What are you doing here? – A teenage Thor reached for the dark haired boy and sat by his side, near a rapid stream, suddenly interested in a braid of flowers that his lil bro was making – Brother, this is so girly. _

_Loki sent him a sharp look. _

_-It's entertaining, that's all I need to amuse myself while this feast is running. _

_-Why are you not inside?_

_-I got bored. Why are not you?_

_-I missed you – he confessed without thinking, distracted by the way his brother's skilled fingers worked on the braid, getting closer until he could feel a cool breath on his cheeks. _

_Only then he raised his eyes and felt that piercing green gaze devouring his own. _

_The kiss came naturally, as if it were planned. Except that it wasn't. It was passionate but tender at the same time, no hesitating, pure trust and lust. All the other kisses and carnal relationships they had before vanished under the tongue of the one person they loved the most since always. _

_When they parted no one said anything. Thor remained with his eyes shut, breathing heavily and Loki just tied both ends of the braid, making a flower crown. He placed it on Thor's head and kissed him again._

* * *

-Thor, this is so girly.

The mighty god's fingers curled around the flower braid he was almost finishing.

-You _are _a girl, Loki.

The child sat by his side, picking some white flowers from the ground and trying to entail them, not surely managing it.

-This is difficult, who did taught you it?

-I'm not sure; I just know how to do it instinctively. He glanced at the girl in her attempts to dominate the poor chamomiles and losing them to the ground. Her pissed face was just adorable, and Thor found himself smiling at her stubbornness. So he leaned forward and took her little hands in his larger ones, leading her fingers to entail a perfect bit of braid. She laughed happily and hugged his arm with affection.

Thor felt familiar warmth inside him. If only Loki could be always so cute instead of running around playing ticks and jumping over Thor's stomach in the mornings.

Thor turned to his work and when it was large enough tied both ends making a beautiful crown. Loki did the same with hers and giggling put it over her head.

-Hey, Thor! How do I look?

"So innocent and childish you could fool anybody" Thought him, but somehow her joyful smile soothe those resentful thoughts

-Like a princess.

And then she wrapped her tiny hands over his arm again. The Odinson smiled in return and petted her head like his father used to do. Maybe she wasn't as bad after all but just a mischievous child with lots of love to give.

He then leaned to the stream and with a sight let his own crown to slip over the waters. Loki looked at him amused.

-It's a midgardian tradition – He explained- they make those crowns, dance in them, jump in pairs over a bonfire ad them let the river waters take the flowers far away.

-I want to jump over a bonfire! – Yelled Loki happily

-You're too young for that.

-But I'll grow up – She then took his hand in both hers looking directly to the sapphire eyes – Promise me it!

-What?

-Promise me that when I grow up we will jump over the bonfire together!

_Definitely, she was not as bad as he thought _

* * *

**So, how was it? I would really like to know what do you think about this story, remember that reviews feed the writer's inspiration.**

**FACT: The tradition does really exists in the east of Europe, especially in Ukraine. The celebration is called "Ivana Cupaila" and it's dedicated to St. John**

In the next chapter:

_"You are a fool, Thor! How do you think I feel every time you are outside at the battlefield or just hunting wild monsters?! You were worried? I'M ALWAYS WORRIED!_

_- But you went too far, Loki. Don't do that to me ever again, please. _

_- I regret nothing! And I will gain the right to be by your side! I WILL! If not with my knives then with..." _


	3. A jotun can defend herself

Hi! It's been a while but here it is! I fucking huge chapter! It's longer than most of the one-shots I ever wrote. And I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

(Loki is SO ADORABLE)

* * *

_**"He made me laugh like no one else alive, Sif. His charm, his cleverness... We hunted together, as boys. I was never happier."**_

_**Thor talking about Loki in **__**Thor #615**_

* * *

_Rush Rush Rush! _

Loki pushed her mare, Ivy, to the limits till the point that the speed made her raven braid whip against her back painfully, but the teenage girl ignored it and turned her head slightly to see Thor in her heels on the back of his mighty stallion. But she was far more rapid and smart. She changed her direction and crossed some stream sending a rain of refreshing drops upon her heated cheeks. And then went up and down through the meadows of Asgard.

With a strong pull of her back legs Ivy reached the top of some hill and jumped on the open air like flying over the green ocean of tender spring grass. Loki laughed and pressed her knees releasing the reins, straitening her back she spread her arms to the sky in a wild hit of desire to embrace the winds. Her laugh turned into a yell **"CATCH ME"** And without a moment of hesitation, just before the heels hit the ground again pulled herself up from the saddle and kept swirling in the air for mere seconds before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and they both lost the balance almost falling from the mount. With a rough scream Thor made the animal stop on a dime and they both plunged to the ground. But the God turned his body just in time to take all the impact protecting the girl in his embrace. Both rolled down the hill while the horses heighted loudly in alarm, and when they finally reached a plain surface the man groaned in pain and anger while the young mischievous lady just laughed in a attempt of incorporate herself dizzily on his stomach.

-Are you harmed, Loki?

- Not at all, thanks to your wonderful reflexes.

- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? – Oh now he was really angry.

-I kow... I know... I scared Ivy. Poor girl.

-Ivy? You scared ME to death! Were you trying to kill yourself?

-No

-Then you were trying to kill me, of a heart attack.

-C'on Thor, it was funny.

-It was not. Don't you ever do something like that again. Never!

- Ok, ok. I won't

-Double affirmation, so you're lying – He frowned. Loki could be so difficult sometimes. – Why do you keep doing those things all the time? Do you not understand you could get hurt? Or worse?

-Not if you're there to save me.

-I won't be there always for you, Loki.

She said nothing for a while, then just smiled softly

-I know.

He exhaled deeply and incorporated himself placing her in his lap and petting her hair gently.

-I don't want to restrain your freedom, but if you don't stop your conscienceless actions I will have to.

-I just want to have a little fun sometimes. – She refused to look him in the eye standing instead on her feet and offering her hands in help for Thor.

- I know – he leaned to kiss her forehead – but I don't like to see you in trouble. Nor does the Allfather.

-Well, he likes the idea of me sewing all day long, and I suck at it.

-True. - He whistled to call the horses.

-Hey! – She punched him in the ribs but the Golden Prince just laughed

- What? You were the one to admit it, you completely suck at all girly duties. Mother is going exasperate with you.

- I can cook pretty well. And you like my bakery, don't deny it.

-But that's not a job for a princess.

-I'm not a princess – she cut him- and what's wrong with liking a bit of action. I'm not becoming another Sif, or something.

-Make sure she doesn't hear that – he petted her hair – Besides, I'm the one teaching you to ride, save your breath for the King.

-Don't treat me like a child – she rejected his caress – And I'm going to do exactly so. If I'm not allowed to spend all day reading a little bit of exercise is not going to do any harm, right?

- I guess so.

They walked the rest of the path in silence. Not the uncomfortable one like the first time they did it, but a very different one. Understanding.

Later on that day Thor would leave her with his father, not a single word about her behaviour, as always. Whereas he suspected the King already knew about their adventure. Trying not to think about it he went in search of his friends.

Which could be found in two places after the sunset; the dining hall or the tavern. And it resulted to be the last one.

He dropped his weight in a chair near Fandrall and ordered a large jar of mead.

-I bet your day didn't go very well – Sif wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

-My sister is a living hurricane with suicidal tendencies.

His friends exchanged a look between them, before the woman sat by his side and ordered another drink.

-You love that child too much, Thor. Often to the point of forgetting how ingenious and sly she can be. I'm pretty sure she actually wants something from you and knows you would do anything for her to stop harming herself.

- Don't talk about her like that – He favoured her with a tired look – But you're right, I must speak to her, make her understand she can trust me anything without tricks.

Lady Sif smiled. The All-father's Protected was a very difficult lady. One day she was nice to you, willing to help and to learn everything, another one you could get a bug in your breakfast or a sharp insult. Somehow she managed to make others dislike and adore her at the same time. Whereas Thor wasn't right either. She was already very mature for her age but he still seeing that little girl that followed him around grabbing his hand with devotion. Innocent and defenceless like a kitten. But as her battle teacher and a close but objective person Sif could see features of a panther in the raven-haired, young woman. Definitely they both needed that talk.

-Why you don't invite her to our hunt journey tomorrow? You two can go by your own to a tranquil place and chat calmly.

He seemed to consider the proposition, a small smile breaking his lips at the end.

-Sif, I adore you.

* * *

_A little Thor slipped under his baby-brother's covers and hugged him tightly. Due to the cold of his hands the younger prince awoke with a shiver. _

_-Brother, what are you doing?_

_-I had a nightmare, brother. – His voice broke in sobs_

_Loki yawned and turned so he could wrap his tiny arms around the blond's shoulders, petting his hair as their mother used to do. _

_-Shhh... Shhh... It's ok, tell me what it was and let it go. _

_-Do you remember what daddy told us about the Giant Bears? Those as biiig as the tallest trees? I've dreamt of them. I-I was there and I was angry but not afraid... and then the bear turned to the left and I felt terrified... fear, brother, he turned but I felt afraid... and... _

_He sobbed into the dark hair and Loki embraced him even tighter. _

_-They are long ago extint, brother. _

_- I know bro, but... – sob – The hunters say they still exist. _

_-Common people say lots of things, but daddy knows better. Right?_

_Thor dried the tears from his face and hugged the other back. A small smile on his lips_

_-Right. _

_-Good.- A four-years old Loki kissed his brother in the cheek. – Besides, if a Giant-bear appeared I would protect you!_

_Thor laughed softly._

_-No! I'll protect you. Because I'm older and because I love you, brother._

* * *

When they arrived there she was already in the stables. All the horses were prepared and chewing their hay. Loki, however, was lovingly brushing Sleipnir's mane with a faint smile on her lips.

-Did you do all that yourself? – Thor placed a kiss on her forehead – You do really enjoy treating with horses, don't you?

-They are noble and beautiful like no other creature. Good morning, Sif, Sires.

When the group left the walls of Asgard the sun was barely starting to show itself. Rising lazily between the eastern mountains. The air was cold and dry, so they could see their breaths, but no one complained, be it because they were supposed to be strong and manly or because they really didn't mind it.

Loki trotted by Thor's side inspecting the prince from toes to head.

-Where is Mjolnir? – She raised an eyebrow inquisitively

-I left it home. There's no pride in slaying animals, even the fiercest ones, with weapons made for slaying Gods.

-Well – she put outside her sleeve a little dagger tied with a silver chain. – This wasn't made to smash Gods or demons, so I guess it's Ok.

Thor smiled, taking a little moment to observe her better. Loki was mounting Ivy with confidence and ease, her jet black hair in a tight bride tied to a little ring at her shoulder. It's not like Loki disliked dresses, she tolerated them if they were simple and without lots of silk, but she clearly preferred her high black boots and leggings of the same colour. Her upper body was hidden under a green waistcoat with a white hood and a golden belt connecting to a metal plate protecting her heart. The sleeves of this outfit started under the shoulders and ended with bid golden bracelets where she hide her knives upon a pair of black gloves.

She looked charming like that, but alarmingly mature and serious. And the prince didn't know why he suddenly felt that bittersweet sensation on the tip of his tongue. Maybe because her growing up meant she was no longer his baby sister, the energetic little child that looked at him with admiration in her grass-green eyes. Suddenly wind blown towards them hitting Thor with her chamomile scent and he smiled. Time could pass by but there were things that never changed.

* * *

The forests of Asgard could be really beautiful in spring; lovely birds singing and the flowers blooming in a kaleidoscope of bright colours. Having left their horses in a small clearing the group rushed through the centenary trees in pursuit of some deer Hogun swore to have seen. Sun already close to the west and a couple of rabbits in their bags along with a big wild boar on Volstagg's shoulders, all ears and eyes they watched their steps in silence while throwing each other quick glances. Loki touched her brother's arm gently and when he bowed down he found her bright eyes looking into the depths with a smile in her lips. He followed her gaze and noticed briefly some movement between bushes.

-Psss – he tried to get his friend's attention, but they were heading in another direction.

-Thor let's go there – she whispered on his ear, eyes glittering in excitement.

How could he say no? He just embraced her waist keeping her close while advancing carefully to the point. She moved her feet in stealth curled under the prince's arm too entertained to complain that she didn't need his protection. A crushing sound broke the dead silence just in front of them. Light sword in hand Thor looked to Loki and she nodded in an answer.

3... 2... 1... They both rushed forward trespassing the brushwood and scaring to death a young boar that with a loud yell hurried back to the depths. They run after him with a laugh

-Thor! To the left! To the left! – Loki rolled her dagger ready to throw into the animal's ass. But failed and with a loud –Fuck! – That Thor disapproved pulled the chain back catching the weapon and letting the elder to cut the boar's pass making him turn slightly getting almost hit by another flying dagger. But even so it managed to escape again making the two humans follow him into the forest.

- Loki, don't leave my side!

-Don't worry! Catch him, you oaf!

-Hey!

-Sorry! Got it from you!

-Ja ja! Ja!

-Yay!

They pursued the poor animal for a good while till he was lost out of sight and then stopped to catch their breaths when the girl suddenly jumped over the man's back

-Carry me!

- Get down, limpet! – He turned her over carrying her like a sack of potatoes with her head upside down and kicking feet in the air.

-Stay quiet or I'm dropping you! – he mocked in response.

-You wouldn't dare!

-Shhh... – Thor suddenly went silent, putting her to the ground gently – I think the boar is back, I heard something.

They both glared over some tall bushes and the elder made Loki a sign with his head to go around them and they parted with quiet steps, him to the left, and her to the right.

The Golden prince thought that he's gotten the little animal at the end, that he and his "little princess" could go back to their friends with a decent trophy and a reminder of that wonderful hunt together, the reminder of those happy moments between them. He didn't expect to hear a fierce roar when a monster emerged from the greenness.

-Aaaaah! – Yelled Loki while Thor was left petrified. A monster... a... NO! Enormous body covered with black fur, sharp claws the size of his torso, and... and those fury filled, bloodied eyes... A giant Bear.

No! That couldn't be real! They were supposed to be extinct. There was no chance for them to loaf around in Asgard's forests. The beast got in two feet shaking its legs in a treating roar letting Thor see his enormous teeth and smell the rotten rests between them. It was the girl's scream that brought him from his amusement.

-LOKI RUN! – He ordered facing the beast sword in hand. But the monster repelled his attack, the weapon flying to the side. There was no time to call Mjolnir and Thor with a battle scream threw himself into the monster's torso pushing both of them back. "_Anything to let Loki escape"_ Was the only thought in his mind when he has been tossed away hitting painfully a tree and breaking its trunk. In a moment the bear was upon him, head as big as Thor himself, smelling of rage and death. And the prince prepared himself to give the last of his strength to slay that creature.

-Hey! You, ugly guy! – A dagger got right into the beast's ear making it yell in pain. Loki was a few meters away, messy and bruised but with courage filling her slim body.

– Let my brother be! **COME HERE!** Come and bow to me, you filthy dirty monster!

**-LOKI NO!**

But it was too late, the bear turned his body ready to jump over the young lady, and she rushed back waving her hands, guiding it away from the blonde who was trying his best to get to his knees unaware of the deadly pain in all his body.

But those creatures weren't taken from legends in vain. In two large jumps it was already behind the girl, throwing her to the ground and towering upon her as it did with the man before. Thor felt his heart stop beating.

One second.

Once second of silence and then...

**ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGG GRRRR! **

There was so much pain in the giant bear's voice that the earth itself shake under its body. Falling backwards the monster retrieved crying desperately incapable of walking on his upper legs. With laments it crawled into the depths of the forest letting Loki lie in the ground.

Thor rushed to her just in time to see her bare hands turning from a dark blue to their usual pink.

-I did it – she was glaring at them panting heavily, a bright smile on her lips. – I did it! Thor I did it! I scared him away! I gave him frostbite and he ran away! YES! Yes! Did you see it, Thor? Did you...? Thor?

She was taken aback by a fierce look of fury in his eyes. Out of his brain, relief and fear still mixed in his heart as he lost his mind. Blood draining from his head turning everything red... How dare she? How dare she to do something that crazy? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!

**-IDIOT! YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STUPID SPOILED BRAT!** – He gasped her shoulder painfully raising his hind ready to slap her –** IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!**

It was the fear and betrayal in her eyes that stopped him. Breathing heavily and suddenly aware of all the pain his body held he lowered his fist. No, he would never hit Loki, not her. No matter what she did he would always forgive her, because she was his weak point. She came into his life when he was missing a part in his soul and filled it with laugh and care. Feeling tears of relief on his bloodied face he embraced her forcefully, like trying to melt their bodies together, so he wouldn't need to fear for her any longer while separated. He buried his nose in her hair, braid undone, letting the soft and permanent smell of chamomile calm him down along with the hand petting his back.

-Thor... – her voice was soft like silk – I lost my gloves

He forced himself into a smile.

-We will get them back, or order you new ones. – Pulling back he kissed her forehead, and then her temple and her cheek while caressing her jaw with a warm thumb.

She tried to clean the blood out of his face with her hand.

-You're hurt.

-It's nothing

-I'm sorry. If I had reacted quicker you wouldn't be harmed.

-WHAT? – He caught her wrist anger rising again, face suddenly serious. – You must be kidding. I'm the God of Thunder so I can't be killed so easily by a brainless being. But you, you... Loki, we need to talk.

-Now?

-Yes, now!

He caught a deep breath, looking her in the eye.

-Do you even know how much we all love you? How much Father and Mother, or** _I_** love you?

She averted her gaze.

-No, look at me. You know we care for you. You were ready to pay with your life before to save me because you felt afraid of me getting hurt. And I'm a grown up man. Now imagine how it's to me every time you risk your health senselessly.

-Thor I...

-Shut Up and listen to me! You are an egoistic brat, Loki! You don't think about your family's feelings when putting yourself in danger. You can't go around playing with people's love, with _MY_ love...

-Thor...

- And that from now... Do you know how much you scared me? I thought you would be ripped apart... I felt as if...

- You are a fool, Thor! – Her eyes were full of tears- How do you think I feel every time you are outside at the battlefield or just hunting wild monsters?! You were worried? **I'M ALWAYS WORRIED! **Most of the time I can't sleep thinking about how you are, if you are bleeding or beaten up. And I pray to the old gods for you to return alive and healthy. I cannot take it any more! I want to go with you always! Like today, like now... to make sure you are fine.

He went silent, looking at her with wide eyes. Did she really felt like it every time he was not near? Suddenly all his rage was gone, replaced with a warm care. He could continue seeing her like a little girl but she was not it anymore. Now the tales of his adventures didn't left her wondering, they made her think about all the risks he was constantly going through.

And still…

- But you went too far, Loki. Don't do that to me ever again, please. – With pleading eyes he kissed her watered eyelids.

- I regret nothing! And I will gain the right to be by your side! I WILL! If not with my knives then with... – She glared at her own hands.

-Loki, I know you can defend yourself pretty well. But frostbite won't save you from everything if you insist in accompanying me.

-I know – she sighed and climbed onto his lap – However, I'm not talking about that. You see… the Allfather told me it. He told me that besides my race I had another gift which I would notice when the moment came. And now I can feel it, Thor. Is like an immense pool of strength inside me. It's growing day by day and sometimes I feel overwhelmed by it. It's like a wild energy beating inside me. It makes me do things I usually wouldn't and… it's trying to get outside. I think it's time to ask the King for guidance.

The prince listened her senseless mutterings in silence, his brows frowning. Everyone knew that Loki was of Jotun blood, it was not a secret. But had his father hidden something really important from them?

-What are you talking about, my girl?

She looked directly at his face with a soft smile.

-How much do you know about magic, Thor?

* * *

**Aaaaaand... It's over! I hope there was not too much fluff. Thor is so cute and loves his little sis so much! I'm trying to make Loki resemble in some way her older self. And not just in character. Followers of Journey into Mystery maybe noticed that her outfit is the same Kid!Loki wears. (if not, google it)**

**Also, in my headcanon Loki is a good rider and skilled with little weapons that do not require too much strength. But don't worry, Old, Good Loki will be back in time, I'm planning three or four more chapters before shit'll get serious**

**BTW: In the next chapter an old, good friend will visit Loki, putting the loyalty of Odin's best companion to a test. Guess who it is?**

****Oh... and: I'm doing this for personal pleasure, but a little bit of feedback wouldn't hurt. I really want to know what do you think about this project, and specially about this chapter, that was kinda hard to make.

Thank you :)


End file.
